


Dealing with Frsutration

by HoneyFish



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Friends With Benefits, Homies Helpin Homies, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFish/pseuds/HoneyFish
Summary: The hot weather is getting to dream making him snappy and the fact that their AC is broken doesn't help at all, but maybe Sapnap can help out a bit and get Dream to talk his mind off of a shitty situation.NO I DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE IM SHIPPING THEIR CHARACTERS
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Dealing with Frsutration

**Author's Note:**

> To those who use wattpat, I uploaded this fanfic to there first under the username BlissfullyHoney so if you see it there no I'm not stealing thats my account
> 
> P.S. if you read this dream, no you didn't

"Ughh! I can't take this anymore, I feel like I'm literally melting." Dream complained as he laid on the couch in nothing but his boxers, fanning himself with a paper plate." And the damn AC company keeps pushing back the date for the repair guy to come." He sighed dramatically.

Sapnap huffed softly from his nose out of amusement, looking at Dream from their shared kitchen." Maybe you can hop on Youtube or something and learn to fix it yourself." He suggested as he got out a glass to fill with water. Honestly he was close to trying to fix the AC himself, he hated being sweaty constantly, especially when it came time to go to bed, he always felt like he was sticking to his bed sheets .

Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes." I would probably fuck it up more and you know that, then we would have to pay more money than necessary." He grumbled, getting a hum in acknowledgement from Sapnap.

"Yeah you're probably right, I don't think I could do any better either." Sapnap sighed before he downed his glass of water, leaning up against the counter in the kitchen." It'll get fixed eventually don't worry, you'll just have to be patient."  
At those words, Dream sat up, a bit of an irritated look on his face.

"Well I'm glad you are just fine like this, Sapnap. I have been patient for like a week! I'm literally dying over here." Dream told his roommate, getting an eye roll from the other.

"Chill out man, you act like I'm enjoying myself here. I'm suffering just as much as you but I'm just not letting it get to me." Sapnap said, filling his glass once more. Dream usually wasn't this snappy, even when something set him off he was pretty good at keeping it to himself or at least calmly ranting. Sapnap couldn't blame him for his anger though, it was annoying that the AC wasn't going to be fixed for a while.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Dream said as he got up off the couch to get himself some water, but he was stopped when Sapnap grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, Sapnap looking into Dream's eyes.

"Seriously, chill out." Sapnap said lowly, squinting a bit when Dream rolled his eyes and turned towards him fully.

"Sap, don't give me that shit right now, I don't need it." Dream stepped closer when he said the last part, keeping eye contact with Sapnap who kept his stance.

Sapnap scoffed softly, a small smirk coming onto his face." You don't want me giving you shit? You've been complaining all week and acting like an ass, I think I have the right to give you as much shit as I want quite frankly." he said in a nonchalant tone, resulting in Dream pushing him up against the counter, his hands on either side of sapnap on the hard surface. 

"You aren't making this any better, Sapnap. Knock it off." Dream replied, only getting more irritated, though this didn't change the look on Sapnap's face, he almost seemed pleased with the reaction he was getting out of the other.

"Wasn't my intention on making this situation better. You know, I think you need to handle your frustration better, maybe you just need something to take your mind off all this for the time being." Sapnap said, giving Dream a suggestive look as he shrugged his shoulders.

The two had done things with each other in the past, they've never dated though, it was more about the convince of having someone there they could trust and get help from when they needed a little something, it never affected their friendship, honestly it made them closer which they were both grateful for.

Dream was quick to catch onto what Sapnap was doing and laughed softly." You're an asshole." He said, his voice a bit calmer now. He leaned down a bit more so his face was closer to the other's." Maybe a distraction would be good for me." 

Sapnap laughed softly, shaking his head lightly before he leaned up and kissed Dream, though he was a bit taken back when Dream took the kiss in a rough direction, pressing up against Sapnap, biting and licking at his bottom lip till the shorter man opened up, pressing his tongue to Dream's and giving in quite fast, though the kiss was short lived as Dream pulled back to move to Sapnap's neck, kissing and biting roughly which got soft sounds to come from Sapnap.

"If you're thinking about fucking me here you're dead wrong, dream." Sap breathed out. Dream chuckled lightly against his neck before he pulled away, starting to make his way to his room.

"Then hurry up and get to my room, don't piss me off more Sapnap, I don't plan on going easy already. I assume you would like to walk tomorrow." Dream said, soon disappearing into his room where Sapnap was quick to follow, tugging off his shirt and leaving himself in his boxers now to match Dream who went over to his dresser to get out a bottle of lube which was already slightly used.

"Is the heat making you slow to? Hurry up." Sapnap said as he waited on the bed, his smirk only growing wider when Dream gave him an annoyed look and went over to him, pushing him down to the bed and getting on top of him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Dream questioned, not even giving Sapnap a chance to respond as he pulled him back into a rough kiss. Setting the lube to the side so he could touch Sapnap with both hands. He started palming him through his boxers, feeling his friend get hard under his touch quickly.  
Dream pulled out of the kiss to move back to Sapnap's neck like before, biting and kissing roughly as he slipped his hand under the others boxers, starting to stroke him.

Sapnap groaned out, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes." You better not leave a bunch of marks." He breathed out to Dream who lightly nodded but didn't respond, still heavily focused on touching and pleasuring Sapnap.  
Dream gradually removed their boxers, tossing them onto the floor carelessly while he thumbed the tip of Sapnap's cock, smirking as he felt him squirm and moan under him, he could tell he was bothering Sapnap with taking his time but he enjoyed it.

After teasing and touching Sapnap for a bit longer Dream eventually pulled his hand away, giving Sapnap a chance to calm down as he got back up to grab a condom.

"Start prepping yourself." Dreamed hummed out, turning back to look at Sapnap as he opened the condom. Sapnap swallowed thickly and nodded lightly, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and putting some on his fingers; he then got to work with prepping, pushing in two digits easily.  
Dream smirked softly as he watched him, his eyes lidded and his pupils blown wide with adrenaline.

Sapnap turned his head away from Dream as he stretched himself, pumping two fingers in and out for a short time before he added a third finger, letting out a soft gasp followed by a moan, letting his head lull back while Dream moved back onto the bed after putting the condom on; He leaned over Sapnap, taking hold of his cock before he started to pump his fist up and down, pulling a deep moan from Sapnap who raised his hips into Dream's touch, his fingers stuttering a bit before he sped of his movements.

Dream smirked down at the sight before him, watching as Sapnap squirmed and attempted to keep his volume low but that really wasn't going to well for him if we are going to be honest.

Once Sapnap was properly prepped, Dream had him turn over while he grabbed the lube one more time which he put on the palm of his hand before he stroked himself a few times, watching Sapnap's back lightly rise and fall with heavy breaths. The view made him smile smugly and soon he was pushing into the man before him, their groans matching up as Dream pushed all the way in.

Sapnap gripped the pillow under him as he closed his eyes blissfully, glad that Dream took the time to stop and let him adjust, but as soon as he gave the nod of approval, Dream pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into him with a grunt and with that, Sapnap melted like putty in Dream's hand, a choked moan leaving his throat as he let his head fall forward, his body starting to move with the rough thrusts Dream delivered.

Dream bit his lip hard, watching Sapnap's body move beneath him with every thrust as he listened to every single sound that filled the room, moans, slapping the bed squeaking. All of it made shivers go up the blonde's spine. He leaned over Sapnap, bracing himself on the bed with one hand adn using his other to grab a fist full of Sapnap's hair, pulling his head back and kissing up his neck to his ear, breathing heavily against it for a moment before he spoke.

"You talk so much shit, but as soon as I got you where I want you- you can't do anything but moan for me." Dream said lowly, of course only getting a moan in response from Sapnap who's hair he let go of before sitting up and continuing his brutal pace.

As Sapnap struggled to hold himself up, he tried to reach under to touch himself but Dream was quick to smack his hand away and wrap his own hand around Sapnap's aching cock, though he didn't dare move it, just keeping his hand there.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Dream asked, his tone almost threatening, but Sapnap knew it was just for show, doesn't mean it didn't shake him to his very core though.

"Please- please Dream-" The words came out choked and cracked, stuggled between moans." Please touch me." Sap whined out

Dream was more than happy to comply after hearing him, he would've made him beg more if he wasn't already starting to reach his climax.

Sapnap almost cried out when Dream started moving his hand, his back arching up a bit as Dream continued his thrusts, though they were beginning to get a bit sloppy.

"DreamDream-" Sapnap blabbed, breathing heavy and fast while he shook his head." Please I'm going to cum." He moaned to the man behind him, turning his head a bit so he could peak at him with teary eyes.  
Dream nodded in acknowledgement, he was right on the edge- so so close.

"Go ahead, Sap. Let me hear you~" Dream moaned to him, and boy did Sapnap let him hear.

The loudest moans of the night filled the room, Sapnap releasing first with a cry of pleasure, gripping the pillow under him so hard it could probably rip at any point while Dream gave one final hard thrust before he came, tilting his head back in pure pleasure.

The two stayed in their positions for only a moment after they reached their peak; Dream was the first to move, pulling out of Sapnap who relaxed into the bed, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.  
Dream moved to the side and laid down on his stomach, letting out a sigh of relief when his face hit the cool pillow. He stayed there till he caught his breath and his body relaxed before getting up to take the condom off and toss it before he checked on Sapnap to make sure he was alright.

"You alright? I didn't break you did I?" Dream asked as he kneeled down on Sap's side of the bed.

Sapnap shook his head lightly, too tired to speak as he nuzzled his face into his pillow.

"Okay good, rest up a bit, I'm going to go make you a bath so you can get cleaned up aright?"

A nod was all Dream needed before he went off, putting on his underwear before he left the room, going to their bathroom with a happy sigh, it was still hot as hell in the house, but Dream felt a lot more relaxed and happy, he definitely owed Sapnap for this.


End file.
